wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Monitor
This is an OC by Arti Personality Monitor. Always watching. Always manipulating. Always killing. Monitor is a cut-throat assassin who wants to control the Kingdom of Sand. But she doesn't want to rule it. She simply desires to be the secret behind the throne, the wind whispering in the queen's ear, the dragon that turns Queen Thorn into a simple little pawn. Monitor is manipulative, devious, and cunning. She pretends to get close to dragons, while secretly entangling them in webs of lies and trickery. She makes them believe that they are weak and useless and that no one will love them except her. Monitor then uses her desperate, clingy dragons to perform tasks for her, threatening them that if they don't do what she says, she won't love them anymore. Monitor uses her trapped dragons until they are of no more use to her. When this happens, she kills them. Monitor orchestrates elaborate plots to get closer to the palace, using her manipulated dragons to further her agendas. Not many dragons can truly comprehend the depth and pure, malicious cunning that make up Monitor's plans. If any dragon is unlucky enough to discover and figure out one of Monitor's plans, they are instantaneously tracked down and are slowly tortured to death by Monitor's followers, while Monitor watches and laughs, in a position of devious control. Appearance A slim and short, wiry SandWing, Monitor has sickly greenish-yellow scales with thin, randomly placed horizontal lines of very light yellow circular scales. These scales are outlined in thin black lines. She has long, curving horns that she files to deadly points. She slices grooves into her upper fangs and fills them with poison, giving them the appearance of having acidic stripes. Monitor adorns her venomous tail just above the barb with lightweight ringlets of sharpened steel. If she doesn't want to poison someone, she just whips her spiked tail around to slam them with the spikes. Monitor’s wings are large and strong from her frequent flights above the desert. They are heavily scared, an unfortunate side effect of her bad habit of whacking her enemies with her wings. At the ends of each wing finger, Monitor has steel claws grafted on, to help with her bad habit of using her wings as battering rams. The membrane of her left wing is tattered at the edges, a result of—you know what? Let’s just assume that everything messed up about Monitor’s wings is because she likes to beat dragons quite forcefully on their snouts. History When Monitor was young, she didn't grow at a normal pace, making her much smaller than all of the other dragonets in her class. She was ridiculed, dragons calling her 'little lizard' and 'dustmite'. They said she would never amount to anything, that she would forever be stuck cleaning under stalls where '''normal-sized dragons can't fit.' ''Monitor longs to prove them wrong. She wants to use her size to be forgettable, so as to better be able to infiltrate the Sandwing castle and control it. She wants to twist her taunters words and make them her own. It would be almost inspiring, if Monitor wasn’t such a moon-sized jerk. Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Artidraguck)